We propose to develop a novel cold high-level disinfecting/sterilization solution product for the treatment of heat sensitive medical equipments, especially expensive flexible fiberoptic endoscopes. The product will eliminate exposure of personnel to glutaraldehyde vapors; it will be rapidly tuberculocidal at lower temperature, non-corrosive, and cost effective. Our research will include the synthesis, purification and characterization of a family of active compounds. We will formulate these compounds into product for study their tuberculocidal activity using the AOAC Quantitative TB Test as a measuring standard for their high-level disinfection properties. This research proposes to combine the known benefits of the glutaraldehyde molecule with activity enhancing features of synergistic compounds into one molecule to produce a product that is capable of high level disinfection in 10-15 minutes at lower temperature, is reusable, and non-corrosive especially with heat sensitive medical endoscopic equipments. The long term objective of this research is to commercialize this product, which because of its activity at low concentration and temperature, will produce: (1 about less exposure to healthcare professionals;(2) faster equipment turn-around times and be non-corrosive to sensitive medical equipments, which will result in lower healthcare costs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE